zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cat
Cats are a recurring race of animals in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are often the pets of Humans or Hylians. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons There is one cat named Mittens that is stuck in a tree. She plays a role in the quest for the Noble Sword, as her master is trying to call her down with the Megaphone. To get her down, Link must offer her a fish, and when she jumps down her master gives Link the Megaphone as thanks. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Most cats attack Link while he is in Minish form. In actuality, they're intrigued by Ezlo; when approached carefully, Link can talk to them (though they will only meow in reply), and they are capable of fusing Kinstones with him. Link must get past two cats in order to reach the sewers behind the fountain in Hyrule Town in which the Power Bracelets are located. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Cats can be picked up as a Hylian and spoken to while in wolf form. Sera owns a cat named Link in Ordon Village; Link must catch a Greengill in order to tame him and bring him back to Sera, who gives Link his first bottle as a reward. The cats of Hyrule Castle Town meet in Jovani's front yard, but their leader, Gengle, is nowhere to be seen. Link later learns that Gengle's master Jovani sold his soul to Poes to get unlimited riches. Without his soul, he was turned into a golden statue with Gengle frozen atop his head. Once Link kills all 60 Poes, Jovani and his cat are able to move again and Gengle will give Link 200 Rupees every time he comes back to the house, although Link must have left Hyrule Castle Town and come back to get the 200 Rupees again. Another cat named Louise is owned by Telma, and twice plays a role in the story. Another notable establishment of cats is found in the Hidden Village. Once Link dispatches of all the Bulblins there, he can talk, in wolf form, to the Cucco Leader in the village in order to play a mini-game that consists of talking to all the cats which Link must accomplish without leaving the area, or he will have to start over, as the cats are forgetful. Once Link does this he is rewarded with a Piece of Heart. Any time after receiving the Piece of Heart, he is rewarded with 20 Rupees. ''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' Cats are one of the animals that can be found in Hytopia and several can be found living in Madam Couture's shop, one of which can only be seen when Link is looking in the mirror on the right side of Madam Couture's shop as it is obscured by clothes. If Link wears the Cheetah Costume he can communicate with them. See Also *Remlit Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races